


Make You Feel

by tekowrites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Beads wand, M/M, Rimming, Vibrators, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spn_kink prompt "jensen is a virgin until he and jared finally start their relationship. he likes the things they do together but he doesnt really care for it like most guys do. hes never really been one to masterbate, it was just never that fulfilling to him. then jared starts playing with his hole and thats when jen finds his pleasure center and becomes addicted to sex.  it doesnt become about sex for jensen, just becomes a comfort thing, constantly needing jared to be playing with his hole. I just want it to be about jensen having his anxiety and whatever other issues being taken care of by jared being close and pleasuring his hole somehow. just comfort and security. bottom jensen only."</p><p>Shortened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Lots, and lots, and lots of hole play with a not so secure about their relationship Jensen. Jared takes up the challenge of helping his boyfriend.
> 
> I've been wanting someone to write this prompt since forever, now I've caved and written it myself.
> 
> No beta, forever.
> 
> READ NOTE AT THE END

Jensen is in love with Jared, with his soft, caring eyes, his bright reassuring smile, the dimples that spell the beginning of genuine happiness, and his incredibly clever fingers.

Fingers that were doing unexplainable things to him through the layers of jeans and underwear, right there in the frozen foods’ aisle.

The pad of Jared’s finger was rubbing the obvious seam situated right between his cheeks, and consequently, acting like a g-string, and a tell-tale sign of where his twitching hole was.

The thumb went up and down, Jared’s entire palm resting on his butt, while his rough, strong digit made Jensen climb on his tiptoes with each upstroke.

He feels the large, warm palm as it squeezes his mounds, and Jensen can’t help but sigh. Jared knows what he needs, and he’ll always be there to give him what he needs.

***

Sometimes, when he’s done with work, and Jared is still on his computer, shooting off emails, buying and selling assets, Jensen just climbs onto the man’s lap and waits for him.

Jared’s taught him not to ignore his desire, his instincts, and to seek comfort whenever he needs, and so, he wriggles on the man’s lap, trying to find a suitable angle.

He hears Jared unzip his pants, working the fly down, before doing the same to Jensen’s drawstrings, unraveling the knot, and working the loose cotton pants down, right under his cheeks.

There’s a thumb that’s rubbing him open, pushing at the rim and dragging the skin away to spread it. It’s gone one moment, and then back again, spit slick and eager to help with the proceedings of their working afternoons.

Jared helps position him so that he’s leaning on the office table, legs spread outwards of Jared’s own, with Jared’s hot, rigid cock pushing at his entrance, until it’s in. Sex is later, and Jensen knows that, so he’s content just making small rocking motions in Jared’s lap, pulling small shudders out of him with the torturous pull and stretch of Jared’s cock, as it’s dragged out.

There’s an occasional groan from Jared, a sign to slow down, and then there are slight pats on his back, soothing him when the movements get erratic, and he can tell Jensen is on edge. But his hole is full, is given the attention it craves, and so Jensen feels content just leaning on the desk there, rotating his hips every once in a while.

***

Jensen can never read and highlight his own script when he’s around someone, he just finds it silly, because he’s prone to acting out the lines right away.

Jared is the opposite, he reads and reads and then re-reads the scripts again, from the comfort of his sofa. So it’s Jensen’s quiet time with the T.V on low, sitting with his knees bent on either side of him, in the small space between Jared’s sitting, crossed ones. His shirt rides up when he slides down to give Jared better access to his naked lower half.

There’s a container of lube next to his bare toes, which Jared uses to dip his fingers in, before rubbing it over Jensen’s waiting hole. Jensen watches his favorite program, and pops his popsicle in and out of his mouth, unconsciously mirroring Jared’s slide of his finger, in and out of Jensen’s eager body.

It’s comfortable, it’s routine, and it makes Jensen know that even when he’s busy with work, Jared is always with him, thinking about him and his comfort.

The finger probes, digs into his very soul, and pulls out with a pop. There’s another dip in the lubricant, and Jensen sighs behind his lollipop when two fingers start rubbing his waiting entrance.

There’s an infrequent brush against his prostate, that causes him to buck, but there’s no pressure to build something. Two fingers become three and Jensen melts back against Jared, panting lightly. He closes his knees together and Jared gets it, eases a finger out, goes back to rubbing his walls instead.

Later, much later, they’ll go to bed, taking the lube with them.

***

On weekends, when they’re allowed to stay in bed and laze around the next morning, Jared likes to stay inside Jensen. Jensen doesn’t mind at all, in fact, he’d asked for that the first time he realized he didn’t like to be apart from Jared when they woke up on a different schedule from each other. He gets his blessed mornings to be extra special now, to compensate.

He’s spooned against Jared, face turned towards the man as they share lazy morning kisses. Jared has one thigh squished between Jensen’s legs, and Jensen’s lifted his right leg to allow it to settle.

That's when Jensen feels Jared’s fingers making their way down his chest, past his pubes, dipping down behind his balls.

Jensen smiles into the kiss, while Jared rubs his stretched rim. He’s stuffed from Jared’s cock, but he’d swallow those fingers inside himself if Jared just pushed for it a bit harder.

But Jared was always gentle, and for that Jensen, and his sated hole are both grateful. Still, the nearness of fingers, their smooth friction is tantalizing, sating an itch and creating another.

Jensen slowly lowers his leg off of Jared’s, and rocks back his hips to show he’s ready for this to pick up.

***

When they’d started dating, Jensen had told Jared that he was primarily asexual. He’d been curious about his co-star, and wondered about some of the thoughts he’d had, but he’d never shown any interest in any other person before.

So it was a surprise to him when Jared had asked him out. He’d accepted out of a sense of exploration, out of a curious desire to know if it was because Jared found him pleasing, in a sexual way.

When it seemed like Jared wasn’t going to make any moves towards his person, Jensen wondered if it was his aloof, none physical manner that was stopping the man. After they’d gone back to their shared house, Jensen decided to just be honest about who he was, and let Jared down easily, so the man can find fulfillment elsewhere.

It was a little painful to admit it out loud, there was just something about Jared’s kindness, his dimpled smiles and the way he seemed to know when Jensen wasn’t in the right mood for a task, uplifting him with a joke, a smile, and little gestures of affection, like leaving a bag of chocolate chip cookies where he knew Jensen would find them.

When Jensen said the words, voice almost stiff with restrained emotions, he was expecting the worse.

When Jared smiled and asked if he could hug him, Jensen nodded, feeling the tendrils of breaking sadness, creeping up his body, vice like around his heart. Jared held on, and whispered his adoration, his sense of pride, and how happy he’s felt around Jensen.

“I can’t lose you Jensen, not over something like this. If you still want us to date, know that nothing will push me away.”

It had come tumbling down then, Jensen’s insecurity, fear of rejection for not participating in sex, his attempts at masturbating, how unsatisfied he felt after a while. Jared nodded, holding him close.

It was a month later when Jensen caved in. Despite reassurances from Jared, despite knowing Jared would never cheat on him just to be able to have sex, Jensen couldn’t handle the thought of not at least trying.

Jared refused at first, not wanting to feed into Jensen’s insecurity about Jared’s need for sex for them to be a real couple. It had backfired, and Jensen demanded to know if Jared found him unappealing sexually, now that he knew about him, and his virginity, or worse, if he was satisfied elsewhere.

Jared had caved after that, but he’d demanded they started with something slow. They’d tried hand-jobs, but had abandoned them quickly when it became clear that Jensen felt that it was just like masturbating, and couldn’t get an a satisfying physical reaction out of it. Blow jobs started promising, but for some odd reason, Jensen, on the verge of hardening, lost his erection.

With finality and tears in his eyes, Jensen hung his head and told Jared to forget the whole episode. Jared, exasperated, and wanting to please Jensen, suggested they try one more thing.

“Doctors do it, it’s purely medical, and if you don’t like it, we’ll back off and leave all this behind us.”

Jensen nodded, cheeks flushed, ass in the air, his head resting on his folded arms. Jared kissed his cheeks, one at a time, rubbing them, squeezing the globes in his gigantic hands. Jensen shivered, feeling his face get warm. It wasn’t bad, in fact, it was a pleasant feeling. He felt encouraged.

Jared placed a dollop of the lubricant, from the tube in his hand, that landed directly in the valley where Jensen’s cheeks met.

He shivered at the sensation, suddenly thrilled with the proceedings. Jared parted one side with his left palm, and the pad of his index finger began to rub the slick around Jensen’s hole.

He bucked.

It was clear that Jared was startled at the reaction, because he was quick to assess.

“Did that hurt? Do you need me to stop?”

Jensen could only mumble a response, not sure exactly what happened, and too embarrassed to say anything, least it was a fluke.

“Jensen?”

He forced himself away from his folded arms, he trusted Jared, and if the man wasn’t assured, nothing was going to happen.

“Don’t. I-I think I felt something.”

Jared had gone back to massaging his hole, and Jensen could see bursts of light beneath his closed eyelids. It was hot, and tantalizing, and it was like tiny sparks were shooting up his spine, he moaned.

Jensen realized he’d let the sound slip and was just about ready to apologize when he felt the tip of Jared’s finger trying to push in. He didn’t buck this time, but his hips went wild, pushing back at the intrusion, at the slick digit right there pushing in and pulling out, rubbing his itching ring of muscles as if to soothe the sudden fire he’d lit there.

Jensen started panting, his straight legs wobbly, spreading apart to give Jared any type of access, wanting to get that long, thick digit further inside him.

It popped out and Jensen actually _whined_ at the loss. He wondered what the fuck had happened to him.

Jared was back with more lube, and wasted no time pressing his finger in. He was slowly working it in when Jensen, brain addled with new sensation and seeking to sate this new itch, chasing its pleasure, up and raised himself, trying to sit on Jared’s finger.

“Fuck Jared! Come on, do something!”

He wasn’t even sure if Jared could hear him, he could barely hear himself around the sobs, the sound of skin meeting skin and the blood rush, pounding as if the inside of his head was a ticking bomb waiting to go off.

At some point he's flipped around, hands circling Jared’s neck, legs on either side, sobbing and mumbling incoherent things, bouncing at the two fingers breaching his hole. Jared had found his prostate and was jabbing it like it was the secret button that would unravel all of Jensen’s secrets, and it was, for that intense moment, it was.

He’d screamed when he came, hadn’t even realized his cock was hard and leaking all over the bedspread and Jared’s stomach, but it had been so powerful, he’d nearly blacked out.

He tried to stop Jared from pulling his fingers out, but was startled when he looked into the man’s eyes.

Jared was panting, pupils blown, and lips bitten and chaffed. He was looking at Jensen like a man left starved, and had just been given a ticket to on open buffet.

“Jensen, I’m sorry, pleas-”

Jensen kissed him and fumbled with Jared’s zipper. It took several tries to pull the thing down, what with Jared’s erection almost stuck there.

There was no finesse, no words of sappy romantic nature, a beast had woken up inside of him, and Jensen couldn’t wait for it to come out to play.

It had friggin hurt though, and despite the stretch of fingers and the copious amounts of lube, Jensen winced as he seated himself down the length of Jared’s leaking cock.

Once the burn had run it’s course though, Jensen could barely breathe and fuck at the same time.

Jared had pushed him back so he was on the bed, hands gripping pillows and sheets and whatever he could hold onto as Jared slammed into him.

After the fourth orgasm, Jensen wondered if his prostate could also get sore, but decided he’d gone without sex long enough that he was allowed to explore the possibility.

Jared had even laughed at one point, hand resting in the mess Jensen had made, “You have the libido, and the recovery rate of a teenager.”

They stayed in-doors for four full days, after which Jensen had emerged from the house bow-legged, sated, happy, and aching to get back to bed again.

The intensity slowly wore off over the coming months, and some of his anxiety about Jared getting bored of him had slowly crept back into his mind. One night, after they’d sated their need for sex, Jared had kept palming his ass, chasing him back with his mouth, kissing every inch of his face he could reach, and he’d made the comment that had changed everything.

“I could never get enough of your fucking beautiful ass. I almost wish you’d let me play with it all day long.”

He’d laughed at his own bold words, cupping another feel.

Jensen rose on his elbows, serious, and a little breathless from what Jared had told him, and said, “prove it.”

Like a vow, Jared had taken his challenge and acted on it, Jensen thought, Jared had probably known it was the only way to keep Jensen from having his constant anxiety and worries about them.

Now Jensen sat on the kitchen stool, ass hanging off the edge as his vibrating bullet kept him warm and present for Jared. The man was cooking them lunch, both hands preoccupied.

Jensen couldn’t have been more grateful to this man.

***

It was their shower time, and after being thoroughly cleaned, inside and out, Jensen waited for Jared’s turn to be washed.

Jared was at the edge of the tub, sitting low enough to allow Jensen to shampoo his hair, soap his face, neck and chest.

Jensen’s legs were slightly apart, balancing himself as Jared played with his wand of beads.

One hand was on his ass, pulling the flesh, kneading it as the beads slowly went in, and out, making sure Jensen wouldn’t fall. Jensen hummed as the size went up, teased his rim as they were slowly pulled out, making what Jensen could only guess, was an obscene vision.

He washed the soap away, and the shampoo, and kissed Jared’s nose. When Jared yanked the full wand out, Jensen closed his eyes in bliss.

***

Comic day always ranked high on Jensen’s days with Jared, because it meant Jared got to explore beyond what they’d done, and it was comfort, and sweetness, and a whole lot of sharing and loving.

Jensen loved it most because it wasn’t just about what he needed, their routine and their life, it was about what both he and Jared wanted, and Jared was like a mind-reader, he knew exactly what Jensen would want.

So the afternoon saw him on his stomach, the newest edition of the comic he followed, in front of him, spread on the comfy, soft, padded rug they’d placed in front of the fake fireplace.

Jared's footsteps were heard, the man walking around behind him, and when Jensen had looked back at him, he'd known from the twinkle in his eyes, that Jared was expecting this.

His sweats were pulled down right under his perfectly rounded cheeks, followed by his cotton briefs, placed just so.

Jensen spread his legs in a V, letting Jared settle in. Arms on his thighs were all the preparation he needed, and he leaned back towards his comic, reading the little bubbles of speech.

Jared had each mound in hand, and spread them both far apart, exposing Jensen’s twitching, almost gaping hole. Jensen threw his head back when he felt the swipe of the widest part of Jared’s tongue, wetting the strip of skin up and over his hole.

Jared licked, sucked, and even nibbled on him, and Jensen tried not to push himself back onto the tongue and smother Jared’s face.

When Jared’s tongue finally pressed in, Jensen moaned, wriggled a bit to get used to it, and then settled down to read his comic.

He looked back at Jared, busy eating him out, and Jensen pushed the finished comic to the side, placing a hand behind him on Jared’s head.

He saw Jared back up, and he turned his body towards the man, placing his hands beneath his knees, and lifting them up.

Jensen smiled, and softly thanked Jared when he dove right back down on Jensen’s sloppy, winking-open hole.

He’d never felt more confident in them and their future, and he hoped Jared knew it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a few comments about the decesion to include asexuality, as a person who used to be asexual for the longest time, I'm only imprinting some of my own experience on Jensen, and this does not mean all asexuals are the same and are 'just waiting' for the right sexual trigger. I would not have included it here, had I not had at least some basic understanding of what it means to be asexual.


End file.
